


Kielder and 7 days

by Offspring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Sex, Angst, But not like that type of soulmate, Car Sex, Committed Relationship, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Its a good oneee give it a read, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate AU, Stolen Moments, They are somewhat soulmate but no soulmate stuff is mentioned, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vacation, Writer Louis Tomlinson, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offspring/pseuds/Offspring
Summary: 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝  𝚌𝚊𝚗  𝚊  𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗  𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝟽 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 ?𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕,  𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢  𝚌𝚊𝚗  𝚍𝚘 𝚊  𝚕𝚘𝚝  𝚘𝚏  𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜.𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎,  𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗  𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛  𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎  𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎?𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗  𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎  𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜?𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜  𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝  𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝  𝚒𝚗  𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜.𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚢  𝚏𝚘𝚛  𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜  𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝  𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗  𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝  𝚒𝚗  𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎.𝙼𝚊𝚔𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚍𝚘  𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜  𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕  𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚝.𝙳𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢  𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛  𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢  𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎  𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝  𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎  𝚊𝚗𝚍  𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗  𝚒𝚗  𝚜𝚘  𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢  𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜  𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙  𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐  𝚏𝚘𝚛  𝚊  𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑, 𝚊  𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚎.𝙱𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢,𝙰  𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗  𝚌𝚊𝚗  𝚛𝚞𝚒𝚗  𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚛𝚎𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚍  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚊𝚗𝚍  𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗  𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢  𝚢𝚘𝚞  𝚒𝚗  𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝟽 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. 𝐊𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐜𝐚𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫

**Author's Note:**

> So i took inspo from a movie that i obviously won't name. If you want the movie name then message me lol.
> 
> Ok, so i watched this almost a year ago.  
> And as my love for angsty, sad yet happy movies goes , i loved the plot.  
> Maybe you are like "wHy Do yoU alWays WrIte fRoM mOvie? DoNt yOu haVe creAtiVitY."
> 
> Ans- IDK, wtf i have, but this movie made me think of larry a little too much. And this is the result.
> 
> Also, i definitely don't follow the whole movies concept. Literally 10% is what i borrow from the movie, basically some small portion of scenes and storylines.  
> The other whole ass 90% is my imagination. So yup. Thats it.
> 
> The actual story was set in a countryside/vacation place. The places name is the movie sksk so im not writing it.  
> The story was about the incomplete love of two gay man. But as I'm the writer i ain't going in that direction. In this one their love will be complete.
> 
> So enjoyyyy

It wasn't a part of his plan to start writing again. But after getting away from his family. He wanted to lock his every word and emotion on paper, to let the world know.

He always wanted to be a writer. But his family had other plans. But now that he was free, free from making them happy, free from the responsibility they always put on his shoulder, free from faking the emotion, free from everything he hated.  
Now he could think of writing again.

He didn't even know about this place, kielder.

He searched for the most peaceful place in England, and the first place to pop up was this village in northern england, kielder.  
The beautiful pictures and kielder water lured him to spend all the money he had to rent a cabin there. 

Half of the book was done in his apartment in London. He couldn't find the piece or subject or motivation to write any further. So he chose to have a vacation/writing time and after seeing the beauty of kielder he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He deleted all the social media app as well as changed his sim card so his family couldn't contact him anymore.

And now, here he was, in front of the cabin.

He already felt more fresh than ever. 

The cabin was small. A kitchen on the way to bedroom. A bedroom, and a bathroom. It was all he could ever ask for a 7 day trip.  
He breathed in the newly polished woody smell.

Just as he was about to jump on the bed, he heard a knock on the door.  
Through the window, he saw a woman smilling way to happily for a person to be in their 70s.

"Hi?" He said awkwardly opening the door, not knowing what to say.

"Ohhhh heyyyy, im Margaret, your cabin owner." The woman replied smile not faltering. 

"Oh, im Louis. Nice to meet you ma'am", he replied.

"Ohh just Margaret is really fine. Anyway, i came here to give you this card, i own a food place in the village market. So if you are hungry, you know where to come." Margaret said with a big smile.

"Alright" , Louis said taking the card.  
As he was closing the door, Margaret stopped him, "And your first meal is free by the way!".  
Before he could reply, Margaret was already retreating.

Louis closed the door shaking his head. 

He made a cup of tea, sat down with pen and papers in front , opening the window to let the chilly September air in.  
Before he knew it was already 2 in the noon, his stomach protesting to go any further without food.  
Sighing, he got out of the cabin. And started his car, with the village map in his hand.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

As soon as the alarm rang, he felt a little body bouncing on him, he smiled knowing who the prankstar is .  
Opening his eyes, he saw masons giggly face trying to hide under the covers.  
He started a tickling fight making mason laugh, but couldn't continue as he heard an annoyed tsk sound on the other side of the bed.

"Mason! Go brush your teeth. Hurrry up!", Philip grumbled.  
Masons giggly face soon turned in to frowny one.

"Go brush your teeth kiddo or daddy will be very mad. We don't want that now do we? ", he said squeezing masons cheeks.  
Mason smiled shaking his head and went to brush his teeth .  
He turned his head towards the love of his life. Wanting something, a kiss probably. Philip's annoyed face discouraged him to go for a kiss. So he got up, and went to help mason with brushing his teeth.

After brushing his teeth with mason, he started making breakfast.  
Mason and Philip will be gone for almost nine days.  
The doctor called a few days ago to say that mason needed a check up on his condition. Thats why Philip will be taking him to Manchester, to that selective mutism specialist. And philips family also live there. So it will be easier.

After eating breakfast , he took mason to his room to dress him up. After finishing that he went to their room to pack philips bag. 

"Harry? Harrry? Did you by any chance saw my blue check shirt?" Philip asked standing by the door.

"Yeahh its on the rack, beside the washing machine, after ironing i hung it there" harry replied with a small smile.

"Ok", Philip grumbled.

Harry doesn't get Philip's mood this days. He is always annoyed. It's like no one is even putting any effort in this relationship.  
They haven't had sex in 4 months. Its not like all harry wants is sex or something though. Its been weeks they even kissed.  
He yearns for a kiss, maybe a slight touch.

Most people might think mason is the reason why their sex life is disturbed, as its common to have slow sex life when you have kids, but no! that's not the case . Mason was always there, and it never caused any problem.

They have been together for almost 3 and a half years , and for past 2 years, it was always harry who initiated something, it was harry who was still trying for this relationship .  
They don't even talk anymore properly over anything.  
It's always Philip who makes decisions for harry , like harry doesn't have a say in anything. 

And harry always blames himself for wanting anything more, when the man is taking care of him and their child. He almost feels like it's a crime to speak against Philip. He is bound by his own gratefulness and he can't seem to get past the invisible boundaries no matter how invisible that is.

But in the past, philip would at least respond with sex, kiss, attention or whatever he could.  
But for the last 10 months, it feels like Philip lost all his interest toward harry. He doesn't even continue anything, even if harry starts it. Not even talking. If harry talks about something either philip ignores it or straight up changes the subject.

Its not like harry gets romantic attention or something either. They haven't been on a date since last year. And nowadays philip doesn't even look at him properly. He comes from his office, eats, then goes to sleep, wakes up , takes shower , eats then back to office.

Its soo much for harry to take in.  
Harry was always sucker for attention.  
He can do ridiculous things just to get attention from his loved ones.  
Even after all this time with almost zero outcome, he is still there, he is there for mason.  
Only for mason , probably.

Its not like he doesn't love philip, but their relationship most of the time feels like one sided and forced, as if philip doesn't even care or take part in it. He feels like a trophy wife.  
He even subtly asked philip about this. But looks like Philip mastered the art of avoiding answering and changing the subject with an a+.

Yesterday night was a little bit too much for him though, when harry finally asked about him feeling one sided in this relationship, philip straight up said "Mason should be your only priority in this relationship right now. I can't believe you are complaining about how i don't touch you enough and give you attention!", and put his fork down a little too harshly. 

Harry just stared at his lap and mumbled, "i didn't mean it that way!" Voice thick with regret. 

"We are over our honeymoon phase , its been almost 4 years! I can't be lovey dovey with you every two seconds. I can't believe you still need reassurance every other day. I'm sorry i can't give you assurances every fucking second. I'm gonna go and sleep now", and with that philip left with an on the verge of pulling his hair out harry.

'Fuck! harry! why do you have to mess everything up. Every thing was okay before you brought that question up, why can't you just shut the fuck up when you need to!!', harry thought taking a deep breath. 

Harry truly felt like banging his head on the wall last night. But he didn't , instead he cleaned the table and went to sleep.  
Both of them slept on two different end of the bed with all their problems under the bedsheet.

Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep anyway when his head was filled with things like this. This sort of sleep depriving situation was a usual thing when Philip was home.  
The whole night, harry's head was a whirlpool of thoughts that he pushed away for a pretty long time. Things he made himself believe was not important at that time.

Now that harry thought, they were supposed to be married by now, at least thats what they planned in the early days, rolling under sheets looking at each other with stars in their eyes, hot skin pressed together and uncountable amount of i love you's.

But after all this time, marriage feels like forgotten subject. They never talk about it anymore. He knows in his mind that even if they do talk about it, its in vain. As soon as harry even utters any word related to wedding and marriage, Philip's gonna change the subject and then harry won't be able to say anything on that.

"Harry? God! Harry!" Philip said loudly.

"Huh" harry replied startled .

"Are you even listening what I'm saying?", Philip rolled his eyes.

"Uhm sorry, just a bit tired actually", harry replied sheepishly knowing how lost he was in his own world.

"Anyway, listen, you need to repair the garden tap , and the sprinkler too. it overflows too much, and makes the garden muddy and all. I want all of them to be repaired when i return. Alright?", Philip asked kissing his cheek.

"Yeahh", harry noded packing Philip's bag.

"Ok then. Now go and take mason out of his room please, I'll take care of the bag ." Philip asked rubbing his forhead.

Harry nodded and took Mason's luggage to the car after telling him to sit down and wait for daddy.  
He saw mason sitting in the couch just where he saw him sitting a few minutes ago when he returned to the house..

"Mason baby, its time for the trip", harry said crouching down and kissing masons head.  
Mason just pouted and shook his head.

"Hey now baby, you are sooo grown up, your grama and grampa needs to see you. They need to see how handsome my baby got. How beautiful he is. They are going to be so shocked to see you. You are soo handsome", Mason blushed as harry cooed.

When he went outside with mason, philip was already by the car.  
"The train will be here in 40 minutes mason, come on! we need to be in the station by then. Come on baby.", philip said getting into the car.

"Alright buddy, don't do anything naughty, alright love. Bye." harry kissed masons head, buckling the sit belt.

He waved untill the car was out of his sight.

As he returned to the kitchen to make lunch, he finally remembered the amount of work that was due. Being an accountant surely wasn't easy even if it's working from home.

As he was working, he forgot that he invited samantha and anthony for lunch today.  
So when they started banging on his door and screaming, it nearly scared the shit out of harry. Untill he remembered and checked the time, it was already 12.30.

They sat on the table, talking and eating.

"So how is it going with philip?" Anthony asked chewing way to loudly. He wanted to say something about the chewing, but he refrained himself from it.

"Its going just the way you expect 4 years old couples to be. He took mason to the specialist today", harry smiled.

"Well we are also talking about having a baby, but anthony won't say yes", samantha whined.

"You heterosexuals are way more complicated. You guys have been together for almost 5 year. And obviously married for 3 years too. I think it's time anthony", harry chuckled.

"Well harry, i am not the one to be with someone who already has a grown up child. I know how tough parenting can be for new born babies. You haven't experienced that. That's why I'm preparing myself", anthony chuckled rolling his eyes, Samantha slapped his knees to shut up.

If harry said, that comment didn't bothered him it would be a lie. He doesn't like when people question his parenting at all. He's been the one taking care of mason for almost 4 years now, when philip was mostly away due to work. He hates it when people think just because mason wasn't biologically his own, he wasn't his child.  
But he loves mason way to much to be bothered by whwt other shits people say or think. Let alone taking count of someone like Anthony. Anthony wasn't even his friend or anything. He tolerates him because of samantha. Samantha is the person who's been with harry through thick and thin since their high school years. He met a few people who is as compassionate as her and that woman was married to this dumb ass. This woman deserves better.

After lunch, he bid both of his friend goodbye and opened the window of the kitchen and started working.

Not even after 10 minutes he heard sound of tire screeching in front of the house. He looked up and saw a petite man looking as lost as he can with a map in his hand.

Sight like this was pretty common in kielder as kielder has many places with almost common names and tourists tend to mix them up. Harry helped so many people regarding this that he can't even count.  
He chuckled at the situation.

The man turned around. And harry can't deny the man is good looking.  
He opened the door. 

"Lost?", leaning on the door frame, he asked even though he knows the answer.  
The man nodded.

"Hope you don't mind but can you help me please?", the man asked.

"Sure" harry replied approaching.  
"So where exactly you wanna go?" Harry asked again.

"Uhmm, Margaret's cafe on blackwood street" , the man said scratching his head.

"Uh, ohh. This is blackwood lane by the way", harry chuckled.  
The man did too.

"Its not actually that far from here. It will take around 8-10 minutes to go there", Harry said showing the directions on the map.  
As he was describing the roads, he felt the man staring at him.  
Their hand touched. His cheeks felt hot.  
Having any kind of attention from any male that isn't philip, gets him easily.  
After describing every details for minutes. The man finally got it.

"Thank you man. I appreciate it a lot.", the man smiled getting in to the car.

"So do i get a name?" Harry said chuckling. Wait, why did he even asked that question. It was so unnecessary.

"Louis", the man replied smiling.

"Uhh its harry, my name is harry by the way", harry said smiling too.  
"So what are you doing here? You don't look like you are from here anyway", harry asked smiling.

Again, totally unnecessary to even ask but you are gonna ask anyway won't you harry, Harry said internally rolling his eyes at his own self.

"I uh, i am a writer? " Louis said scratching his neck.

"Ohh really?" Harry kind of beamed. He never met any writer.

"Not like that type writer. I aspire to be one though. Here to finish my first book. " Louis smiled.

"Ohh" harry replied.  
"And what do you do? are you a writer too?" Louis asked.  
Does harry look like a writer?

"Well no, i am an accountant. Work from home.  
i was an aspiring writer once too though. After my college, Started writing short stories and poem. But then i moved out of my grandmas house, So i actually had to do something, you know to put food on table and all. So didn't get the time to pursue it anymore", harry said slowly. 

Liar!  
You stopped because you wanted to be a so called perfect trophy husband and take care of your son and family.  
Well a stranger doesn't have to know that now does he!?

Before harry could say anything louis's stomach grumbled. They both laughed at that sudden sound.

"I think its my time to go, nice to meet you harry!", Louis said laughing.  
"Hope i didn't bother you. see you again. Probably", Louis saluted him as he started the car.

Harry stood on the same place untill Louis's car was invisible.

Well that was something.  
Nice fella.  
Maybe he'll see the man around and talk about books and stuff.  
Well if he ever find that man anyway.  
Thinking that he went back to his work.


	2. 𝐊𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has seen those eyes before.  
> Did louis bet his heart for heartbreak or happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, i hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.  
> Also i hope you can overlook some minor mistakes that i made and probably will make. As I'm a new writer i tend to mess up a lot.   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter too, if you do please leave some kudos and whatever you can. Will help me stay encouraged on writing this fic.  
> Enjoyyyyy

The next day

Waking up in the morning filled with silence and all on his own.  
Not to exaggerate but without his kid and partner his mornings are pretty bland.  
Or by now he would be busy making breakfast for all of them and get mason ready for his school.

He planned to lay in the bed all day under the sheet being all comfy comfy.  
The sound of constant door bell ringing made him wake up from his unsuccessful slumber.  
Who the hell, no, why the hell is someone even bothering him right now. He doesn't remember inviting anyone.  
Putting on a shirt he saw his grandmother standing there with all her glory as he opened the door.  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled hugging back as his grandmother hugged him.

"Look at my beautiful boy. Where is mason?" Margaret asked putting her coat and bag down on the kitchen table.

"Well mason had to go to Manchester with philip. The doctor called for his check up", he said opening the the cupboard and pulling two tea bags from the box.

"Tea?" Harry asked putting the kettle on the stove.  
"Sure?" Margaret said smiling.

"Whats wrong?" She asked seeing harry frowning while putting the tea bags on the cups.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Harry asked smiling half heartedly trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about if he should discuss about his and Philips problems with gran or not. His gran has always supported him no matter what and gave him advice when needed.

"I raised you harry, i know when you are off. Now tell me whats wrong?" Margaret asked, concern visible on her face.

After some silence and thinking , harry decided to tell her.

"uhhh.. so i dont know if its only me or something but gran i can feel things between me and philip slip, you know. Like i feel like we are holding on to mason to save our relationship. I can hardly feel if there is anything between us anymore. Anything i do, philip doesn't even try to reciprocate. Most of the time he straight up ignores me. Its just getting hard", harry said with a sad voice pouring the hot water into the cups.

He took grans cup and handed it over to her. Margaret seem to be thinking about what harry said.

"Dear, i know its all on you. I mean you guys have a child and all. What is his opinion about marriage. Weren't you guys talking about wedding and stuff last year? " she asked with concerned eyes sipping the tea.

Harry let a humorless laugh.  
"Marriage? Is that a thing? Do couples do that anymore? He doesnt even utter that damn word gran. Everytime i talk about marriage or settling down properly, he looks like he ate a whole truck of lemon or something." harry said fake laughing again.

"Honey, do you think he is having any affair or something?" She asked again putting tea cup down on the table with a concerned voice.  
"I doubt that, i would at least get some hint or something! I dont know", harry sighed. 

"I think you need to talk to him love. We shouldn't assume things. You need to have a serious talk about all this things when he comes back", margaret said putting tea cup in the sink.

"Talking? Do you think i haven't done that? Every time i speak about our issues and my feelings he twists my every word and turns it in to something else and then blames it on me", harry said rubbing his face in irritation.

"Ok,when he comes back I'll talk to him for you. But for now, I'm about to take you to my cafe. you really need some refreshment. How about some iced coffee?" Margaret asked putting her coat back on.

"Sure but why do i have to go there?" Harry asked standing up from the couch.  
"Well you can say i promised this very handsome young man that i have someone who can show him around. And please don't say no, Its a promise." Margaret said turning around and giving him a look.

"Sure its not like i have anything better to do anyway and when do i refuse anything you ask for gran?" Harry said sarcastically.  
"Just wait for me in the car i'll be back wearing something decent," harry said chuckling. 

"Hurry ! He is waiting", margaret shouted getting in the car.

...

"So why is this young man of your here for?" Harry asked stopping the car in front of Margarets cafe.   
"He said he is here to write or something. He is such a gentle man. You will love his company. If you already weren't committed, I would have totally set two of you up. Come on", margaret said pulling harry inside.

Harry was invited by the scent of coffee and baked goods as soon as he entered the cafe. He is already refreshed.

"Louis?", his grandma called.

He looked around. Suddenly he saw a somewhat familiar blue eyes staring at him. 

\-----------------

Previous day

Louis is like really stupid. He can't believe he managed to get lost even with a map and a navigation app in his phone.  
There wasn't even anyone in the road that he could ask about it.  
Frustrated, he stopped the car and got out. He needed to breath and calm down before he broke his phone and tore the map apart. His anger issues were getting to him.

After calming down he brought the map out and put it in front of the car to properly see where the blackwood street even was.

Suddenly he heard a voice saying "lost?".  
He felt like the person was mocking him. He was ready to shed all his frustration and curse at that man.  
When he turned around and saw the person standing a few feet away, as if all his frustration went pooof.  
Frustration was now replaced by this unknown feeling.

Was Louis having a crush or something? Fuck he was too old to have a crush, crush is like kids stuff.  
Internally handling the situation he put on a brave face and asked the man if he could help him.  
The man eagerly came forward and was ready to help, it made louis think that he probably faces this situation way too often.  
So louis wasn't that stupid then.  
The man showed him the easiest route to go to blackwood street.   
Louis was so into the way the man was talking he didn't realize that he was actually staring and their hands were touching. He came back to earth when he heard the man clear his voice a little too loudly. He retreated his hand quickly.

He thought that would be the end of the conversation, but the man started small talk.  
Through the talking he learned the man's name was harry, It kinda suited him though.  
Suddenly he felt the urge to tell harry that he was really beautiful, one of the most beautiful man he has ever seen or it would be a little too forward?  
Louis needed to get out from here before he makes it awkward, as he was having a very hard time biting his tongue.   
At the right time his stomach decided to help him and it grumbled.  
Thank god.  
Bidding good bye, he started the car.  
He will probably never see this man again unless he got lost again. Probably. 

That night louis couldn't sleep, all he could think about was harry. Harry was all over his mind. He couldn't even eat properly without thinking about him.  
Can a conversation of less than few minutes turn human into what louis was going through. Is it creepy? Maybe its kinda creepy.  
Unexpectedly he wrote few pages that night and it was about harry.  
Its definitely creepy.  
So he went to sleep. There he was in his dream making louis go crazy.   
He checked the time it was 5.40 in the morning.  
Fuck it!  
He got up and changed into his tracksuit , he needed a run to clear his mind.

After running and sight seeing for hours. It was half past 7. He was hungry and the only place he knew was Margaret's cafe. He started the car as soon as he returned to the cabin and drove to the cafe.

"Excuse me?", louis asked sitting down outside. Fuck it was cold.

"Why are you sitting outside? Come inside silly its cold outside", Margaret said ushering louis inside.  
"You came again! Now what should i make you?", she asked putting the roasted coffee beans in the grinder.

"Can you please make something heavy like egg bacon? And coffee. Didn't ate anything last night. Stomach isn't too happy.", louis said drinking the water Margaret gave him.

"What !? Why? Didn't you do any grocery shopping? ", Margaret asked shocked.

"I just came here yesterday and i don't really plan on buying groceries. I can't really cook", louis said smiling sheepishly.

"God, kids this days, should have brought your girlfriend here with you, she could help you in this at least. I would have give you discount on the couples cabin.", Margaret said shaking her head.

"Uhh I'm....actually gay", louis said scratching his head.

"Oh,ohhhh! Sorry, i just blabber stuff, don't mind me. My grandson is gay too. So i don't mind. You are like my another grandson", Margaret said putting the eggs and bacon in front of louis.

Louis nodded.  
"You should definitely meet my grandson, i am going to ask him to show you around once the workers come back. He helps me on that part. Totally free by the way. Its all good." Margaret said pulling a chair beside louis.

Louis kind of liked this woman. His own grandmother wasn't there most of his life anyway.

"I do need a little look around, it would really help me refresh and boost my thoughts and stuff", louis said nodding.

"What do you do generally?" Margaret asked curiously.  
"Was into family business and these days kind of into writing really", louis said shrugging. 

"My grandson and you would really get along. He was really good with writing stuff i don't know why he didn't pursue it though. He was bright kid", margaret said shaking his head. 

Now louis really wanted to meet this kid.  
The door bell chimed, two of the workers came in.  
"Anyway, he will show you around. If you need anything ask carla there. I'm bringing him in few minutes", Margaret said putting her apron off and disappearing in to the kitchen. 

Louis just shook his head. Grandmas are something else, aren't they?

Half an hour later

Louis was busy writing and noting stuff in his phone. Technology is good, He thought.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name, he turned his head towards that direction.

No!

No!  
This isn't happening! Does this man knows how hard it was to avoid the thoughts of him. And now he is here with all the beauty of the world and standing there just like that.  
As if the universe decided that, him internally struggling wasn't enough, and made this man what seems like Margaret's grandson.  
He can't seem to turn his eyes away.   
Can someone become more beautiful within a day? 

Louis doesn't want a distraction when he is finally so close to achieve what he dreamt about years.   
But he already knows its not in his hands anymore.

He finally tore his eyes away from the man.   
Get yourself together louis. Currently he is internally fighting with himself to stay calm and not overdo things.

"Harry, this is louis. And louis this is my grandson i was talking about", Margaret said smiling.  
If you only knew Margaret, if you only knew what is going inside my head, Louis thought.  
Suddenly someone called for Margaret, "you guys talk, I'll be back in a minute", saying that Margaret went to the kitchen. 

"Nice to meet you harry", he said pushing his hand forward, not wanting to mention yesterday what if he forgot about him. He doesn't want to get embarrassed. 

"Nice to meet you too louis, again", harry said smiling sweetly.  
Something is happening to Louis's heart. Stupid heart. But Louis has mastered the art of calmness a long time ago. He is unfazed from the outside.

"Ohh you remembered?", louis said smiling back. Is this what having crush feels like?

"I do. I didn't think I'll ever meet you again. I'm truly surprised", harry said sitting down.  
Why was this man perfect in every angle.   
Louis! Stop!

"Same. To be honest when your grandmother was talking about her grandson and how good he was, not gonna lie, i thought she was trying to set me up with her grandson or something", louis smiled knowing what he has done. His heart beating.  
He subtly threw the dating thing in the air. He wonder if harry would be able to catch it.

Harry laughed loudly saying "no, no, she wouldn't do that."  
"Why?", louis asked covering the nervousness.  
"I have a partner" , harry said shaking his head with a small smile.

Ouch!  
This was coming for him wasn't it?.

"And a kid", harry said smiling fondly.

No!  
Something shattered. Yes, his heart.

Louis visibly choked.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked concern prominent in his voice.

"Yah fine, just need a little water", louis said dismissively.   
His heart breaking.  
Now he doesn't want harry to show him around anymore.  
That's childish louis, grow up and face it! Moreover learn how to get over things. He scolded himself .

"Aren't you a little too young for kids?", louis said drinking water.  
"I'm 23, not that young", harry said shrugging.

"Biological? ", louis said cringing, asking this question was so unnecessary.   
But harry was nice enough to answer him nicely.  
"Not mine, philips. I met him when he was around 5. He is now almost 9", harry smiled fondly.

When he saw harry smiling like that he decided he won't do anything about his crush and let this crush be just a mere crush. Clearly, this man loves his family.

"Nice. Tell me about this place. The most popular places that you can show me", louis said changing the subject. 

"There is a very beautiful church. Hmm then there is this wood designing place and obviously kielder woods. But my most favorite place is the light house", harry said counting on his fingers.

Why was he soooo cute!! Louis thought.  
"Do you wanna start the tour now?" Harry asked finally looking up. A visible blush spread through his cheeks when he found louis already staring at him. Both averted their eyes quickly.

"Sure. You wanna tell Margaret that we are leaving?", louis said standing up.  
"Sure, you wait outside. I'm joining you in minutes", harry said going to the kitchen.

This gave louis time to go over the whole situation.   
Basically harry is unavailable, with a seemingly perfect happy family and is definitely not interested in louis at all. 

So the first thing louis should do is not even think about harry like that.

Secondly, keeping his actions in check and not embarrass himself.

Thridly, take a deep breath and not think about harry like that.

His train of thoughts stopped when he felt another presence beside him.  
"Shall we go?", harry said pointing toward the car with an iced americano in his hand , smiling with his dimples.

This man wasn't even doing anything, but still making all Louis's plan difficult to succed.

They both got in the car.  
One thing louis knows for sure! Today is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo what will happen next? Will louis be able to control his feeling or not.  
> Vote if you like the story please. Will motivate me a lot.  
> Thank you for reading ....  
> Don't forget to leave kudosss and your precious comment.  
> If you want, you can always find me on Instagram with this link.  
> https://www.instagram.com/louisisminne/?hl=en
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


	3. 𝐊𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐨𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few glances here and there was enough for louis.

Hey harry, would you mind if we stop by the cabin for a few minutes? I need to change and probably take a shower. Went straight to the cafe after jogging", he heard louis say.

"Sure", harry said shrugging.

Few minutes later they arrived in front of the cabin louis was staying in. They both got out.

As he saw louis entering the cabin, he was contemplating in his mind if he should follow him or just wait in the car.

As if Louis understood what harry was thinking and said, "it's kind of hot outside, you can come inside. It will take minutes for me to finish".

Harry followed Louis inside the cabin. It was a small one.

There was a small kitchen on the way to the bed room. The bedroom wasnt that big it barely fitted the queen size bed, a small night stand, a couch, a small closet and a small table. But it was warm and cozy. And for some reason it smelled like orange air freshener. 

As he entered the room, his eyes caught half written pages littered on the floor and couch, unfinished tea in the mug and couple of half burned cigarettes in the ash tray.

"You smoke?", harry asked louis who entered the room with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Only when im writing, i don't know why but it helps me", louis said shrugging handing harry the beer.

Harry mummbled out a quiet thank you.

"Be back in minutes ", Louis said grabbing the towel from bed.

Harry nodded.

Harry isn't the person to snoop around, but his curious mind was getting a better hold of it. He picked up the nearest stack of written papers. Should he read it? I mean louis was in the shower right? A little read won't harm right? 

The first page was basically all scribbles. He turned to the next one.

His eyes got stuck on the poem.

"Once in a lifetime

It's just right

We make no mistakes

Not even a landslide or riptide

Could take it all the way

Somehow, it feels like nothing has changed

Right now, my heart is beating the same

Out loud, someone's calling my name

It sounds like you

When I close my eyes

All the stars align

And you are by my side

You are by my side"

Harry read. 

It was so sweet. Harry sighed.

How can someone put so much emotion in their writing like this.

He heard the shower door open. Before he could return the stack where it was, Louis saw it and chuckled then said ,"ohh those are just bunch of scribbles i wrote. I'm not good at writing poems and stuff".

So harry was not even gonna try to say anything against it.

But that was not the biggest problem right now, the main problem was that louis was just in his towel and.. harry was staring, like really staring. 

when louis coughed and turned around to pick his clothes from the closet. 

Harry turned around quickly, cheeks flushed. He was mentally slapping himself. He had a fucking boyfriend and a child and here he was gawking at other men.

So low of you harry. Harry cursed at himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut, heart racing, cheeks burning. He needed to calm down. 

Why was he reacting like this in the first place , this is what happens when you haven't got laid in months. And louis was a fairly handsome man with a nice body. Its common right

Goshh.

He heard louis say, "umm you can turn around i'm all dressed up now. Lets go".

"Yeahh, lets go", harry said putting down the stack and storming out of the cabin as fast as he could.

Louis followed harry outside, locked the door and got inside the car. To avoid thinking about the moment that occurred in the cabin harry thinks it's better to not let it get to them. They were bonding good.

To ease the tension harry asked ,"What genre are you writing? What i saw was surely romantic".

"Nah i mean romantic is good, but thats not really my thing. Im more of a drama person. And the poem you saw it was a last night thing. Don't know what got in to me, was really feeling it", louis said chuckling.

"It was actually really good. Touched my heart", harry said smiling.

Louis smiled back.

The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence and few glances here and there.

________

Louis really shouldn't have come out like this. Half naked in front of harry who he barely knows.

In the car the tension was obvious. But thanks to harry , because of his small talk it was comfortable again.

Harry also complimented his poem,

If only harry knew , he was the reason this poem existed. He was the reason he wrote it. 

All louis could do was smile back, if he talked he knows he will blabber his feelings out for sure.

Louis always had problems biting his tongue, specially in this type of situation.

Because of his this habit, so many of his date thought he was creepy. He didn't wanted harry to feel like that towards him. 

The rest of the ride he stole small glances hoping harry wouldn't notice. And looked like he didnt.

In few minutes they arrived at the church. 

Louis never really believed in god, but the church was beautiful. Better than what he imagined. As it was the start of fall, the fallen brown leaves looked like aesthetic decorations around the church ground.

The white walls and decorated white marble pillars caught his attention as soon as he got out of the car.

"Its really beautiful harry, truly. I'm amazed", Louis said smiling at harry. 

Harry gave him a smile that looked like 'i told you so' .

And before he could say anything else, harry was running.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING", louis screamed , running after harry too, for some reason.

Without saying anything harry just jumped on to the pile of dry leaves that was gathered under a tree, laughing loudly.

Harry's laugh made louis laugh. Louis laughed putting his hands on his knees body heaving because of running.

"Why did you do that? I thought something was chasing us", louis said still laughing.

"I don't really know, i shouldn't have done that. Sorry", harry replied standing up visibly blushing.

"Yes you shouldn't have done that... alone!", saying that now louis was the one jumping on the pile.

Soon a laughing harry joined him too. They laid there for few seconds.

"I thought you would be mad that i jumped on the leaves", harry says.

"Why would i get mad? Don't be crazy. I mean i know we are too old to be doing this. But its fun", louis said now turning his head towards harry to only find him frowning.

"Philip got mad", harry said looking towards the sky.

"I'm not philip", louis said shrugging.

"No you are not", harry said now turning his head towards louis.

Their eyes met.

Louis never noticed how intense and deep harrys eyes are. His eyes looked like they were filled with so many untold stories. Painful ones too. More than a soul can bare.

Suddenly the gaze was too intense for Louis. He turned his face around and got up, started patting the dry leaves from his pants.

"Do you wanna go inside the church, louis?" Harry said now lying on his sides.

He looked so soft, louis thought.

"I don't like believe in god by the way", louis said sheepishly. 

"Doesn't really matter. I do. I'll pray for you", harry said standing and jerking his body for the dirt and leaves to fall. 

He kinda looked like Clifford, Louis's dog back home. He smiled internally. 

These days he had to show and feel emotions all internally, he doesn't wanna get caught by harry. Not when they are almost friends.

Before louis could understand the situation, harry did something unexpected. Harry pulled him towards the church, not only holding his hand that but also intertwining their fingers.

Louis was visibly surprised. And also harry's hand was like really soft. 

Louis whole body felt hot. God his stupid crush was now doing things to his heart. Remember louis, harry is not available, he has kid and husband. Stop thinking about him like that. He rolled his eyes internally.

Once they were inside the church, louis insisted that he sat in one of the last benches while harry prays. But harry wanted louis to sit down in the front row.

And obviously harry won.

Now louis was sitting in the front row looking at the interior design and other stuff to keep his mind busy. He felt kinda bored.

And after sooo long, finally Harry's prayer ended.

"What did you pray for?", louis asked once they were out of the church.

"Can't say, or god won't accept it, its mine and gods secret", harry said smiling.

"Hmm, ok then what did you asked for me? I don't mind if god doesn't accept mine", louis says shrugging.

"I asked to god that whatever is in your mind gets fulfilled and god help your wishes to come true in every possible way", harry said tucking his hair behind the ears.

"That's actually really sweet . If its works or not doesn't matter, but thank you harry", louis said not wanting the wishes in his mind to come true at all. Cause currently all he is wishing for is, harry.

"Nah it will come true, i can tell." Harry said giving a positive smile.

How can louis argue with that smile.

After almost 30 minutes of harry describing every single details about the church and the place around it like a professional tour guide, which Louis thought was quite amusing, they were retreating.

"Do you wanna go back? Its already half past 5, the sun will set soon", louis said as they finally approached the car.

"Yeahh sure, we will go to the wood designing place tomorrow then?" Harry asked.

"Sure , get in the car ", louis said opening passenger side door.

"You don't have to do that", harry said smiling.

"I'm a gentleman ", louis chuckled getting inside the car. 

"By the way, i think i kinda need your help on this thing. I need to do some grocery shopping, would you mind showing me the way around?", Louis asked looking at harry.

"Yahh sure"

"I've never done grocery shopping before. Could you help me with that too ?" , louis said smiling, embarrassed.

"What! No! How come you've never done grocery shopping. How did even you lived then?", harry gasped. 

"I used to live with my family, so didn't have to worry and since last year was living with my sister so didn't have to worry there too", louis said smiling sheepishly. 

Harry just shook his head in disbelief, mouth agape.

"Oh god!", harry said face palming.

Louis just smiled back squinting his eyes.

After more than 40 minutes of driving they finally made it to the village market.

The shop was decorated with Halloween decorations. Its like September. But at least it was full of food and other products. Maybe Halloween comes a little early in kielder. 

"Hey im going to pick some snacks, can you pick some instant food? And a box of tea. Pleaseeee", louis said dragging the please.

"Fine", harry just shook his head.

By the time louis went to the front, harry was already giving the cashier his basket to pack.

"Vegetables? Meat?", louis shrieked loudly.

Harry just smiled rolling his eyes.

"Harry , love, there is a reason i told you to pick instant food like noodles and premade stuff, cause i can't cook for the love of god! Please tell me you aren't buying these for me", louis said dramatically face palming. The cashier laughed.

"Now i know why drama is your favorite genre. And it doesn't matter if you can't cook, i can. Was planning on to cook you something ", harry said now carrying the bags toward the door.

Okay, wow. So Harry's cooking him foods, haaa.

Stop getting your hopes up tommo, you stupid. Louis shook his head giving the cashier his card.

After he drove harry home, he came back to his cabin, only to find the door open.

Shit! Fuck! Thief?

His laptop, oh no. With the food bags still in his hand he sprinted inside the cabin

He somehow threw the bags in the kitchen counter and ran to his bedroom.

Only to find a silhouette standing before the somewhat illuminated window in the dark room.

His face paled.

"Lizzie ?"

\----------------------------

Hi if you wanna find me in instagram its [louisisminne](https://www.instagram.com/louisisminne/?hl=en)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who is lizzie?
> 
> Ok guys i know the chapters are kinda long. Do you want me to write short chapters? Cause the story is of only 7 days and i want to include little details. Don't wanna rush. If you find any mistakes feel free to comment. Will appreciate.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos pleasee 🥰🥺.


	4. 𝐊𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐭𝐡 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was overwhelmed. So he ran!  
> Ran away from Louis as fast as possible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in this fic this is the most well written chapter.  
> At least from my perspective.  
> Please show it some love :)

The shadow was way too familiar, he didn't even need the person to turn around.

His heart was beating way too hard, his face paled.  
"Lizzie", louis said softly turning the lights on.  
Still the figure didn't move, she kept staring through the window in to the darkness.

"Lizzie", louis said again, more softly this time.  
Finally she turned around, if a look could kill louis would be dead by now.

Louis took another step in an attempt to hug her, instead he heard a loud sound echoing through the whole room following sharp sting in his left cheek.

He held his cheek, mouth agape, shocked eyes casted down. Maybe he did deserved the slap.

"Don't fucking lizzie me", lizzie said now hitting Louis's chest, tears running down her face.

After much struggling he finally succeed to calm her down and hug tightly against all the weak punches.  
The sound of loud sobs filled the entire room as louis held her close to his chest.  
He never made lizzie cry, even as a child, Lizzie was his unofficial best friend, his partner in crime and now she was crying like this because of him. His face held a pained expression as his heart broke seeing her tear stained face.

After what felt like an eternity lizzie finally pulled away wiping her face.  
Louis was now spitting a string of 'i am sorry' as he pulled lizzie to sit beside him in the bed.

"I don't give a shit about your sorry Louis. Do you care about me at all? How could you left me alone. What about the you and i against the world? I was scared shitless the whole week. I thought you fucking died. I went to all the fucking police stations and even hospitals to check. You stupid, shittiest brother in the world", lizzie said eyes flowing with water again.

"I'm so sorry liz. I needed to get away, i needed to get away soo bad. I was on the verge of doing something really bad. I ran away the first chance i got. I didn't wanted to disturb you and ian anymore. I am so sorry. I know it was stupid of me to not tell you my whereabouts.", louis said hugging her again.

"You don't even know what happened. It was a mess louis, it was a huge mess. Dad and mum came and almost called the police. And david uncle came and made them calm down. We were almost going to jail because of your stupidness. You know how much they despise me after i married ian." Lizzie said now sitting straight throwing dagger with her eyes at louis.

"For fuck sake, what else can they even do other then involving police against their own child. You don't know how free i feel now, i hate those people and i hate that house. The only reason i was there was to protect you or i would have fled a long time ago. And now that you got ian, i just felt like maybe i should take a little time for myself and finish what i started. I was about to go back to london next week anyway. I didn't thought you would be this paranoid. I'm sorry again", louis said now wiping her tears.

"Its ok, as long as you are fine and doing good. I don't care where you are lou. Just have the decency to let me know please. Also you are not going to ask me how i found you?", lizzie asked cocking her eyebrows, smirking.  
Louis rolled his eyes leaning on the headboard , he replied, "its a no brainer, ian helped you. Being a part of mi6 does wonders, doesn't it?"  
They both chuckled.

"Who else do i even have when i face situations like this? And also Arthur helped a little", lizzie was now wiggling her eyebrows again.  
Louis straight up groaned. 

Arthur was one of Ian's mi6 friend. He and Louis had a fling going on after they met on a party ian hosted when Louis was living in lizzie's apartment.  
Louis wanted to keep it just as an one time thing but Arthur didn't seem to get it since the very beginning. That dude got somewhat of an infatuation over Louis and he feels bad for leading that guy on just for couple more fucks here and there.  
But Louis was always straight forward and clear cut about what he exactly wanted and how uninterested he was in something more, so even after all that if arthur still wanted to pursue it then louis definitely is not the one to stop it. 

"Can we not talk about him? You should go and fresh up I'm going to put something together from the things harry bought", louis said getting up from the bed.

"Who is harry?", lizzie said standing from the bed , suspiciously eyeing louis.  
Louis froze, he spun on his heel.  
"No one", he said way too quickly.  
Oh how he forgot lizzie could see through every walls he ever created, she can read him like the easiest children book there is to read.

"Ok", lizzie shrug her shoulder with a knowing smirk on her face.  
As she went to the washroom. Louis banged his head on the wall, not like literally, but enough to not hurt just for the dramatic effects.  
He knows lizzie's that smirk too well. When she says ok with that smirk, it means she is not letting this go easily.

Even though harry didn't packed any instant food, he did. The only useful thing that louis can use now among the things harry bought was cheese and eggs.  
Louis bought a family size pack of cup noodles and a few cup soups. He poured the boiled water into two noodles cup and let them rest for few minutes and went to fix the bed, he pulled out the extra pillow from the cupboard, fluffed it up a little bit and put it beside his pillow, then placed lizzies small and only luggage beside the small space of nightstand and the table.

He tidied the bed and couch from all the paper trashes and kicked those trashes under the table.  
He heard the bathroom door open. Turning his head towards the bathroom he saw lizzie coming out wearing fresh clothes and wet hair wrapped with towel. She looked so fluffy. He smiled instantly.

"Sit here, i made cup noodless", Louis said going towards the tiny kitchen.  
"More like you poured boiling water into a cup", lizzie snickered.  
"Shut up", louis said rolling his eyes smiling and handed her the cup.

After what it felt like an eternity of talking, eating and bickering they finally went to sleep as the horizon took a brighter shade, holding each other like they were 10 and 12 again, sleeping in one bed instead of sharing the bunk bed in their childhood house now they both despise.

\---

Harry had very weird dream last night. Waking up he immediately wanted to forget it when he actually processed what he saw in his dream. He felt so betrayed by his own mind.

He is trying to push the dreams so far inside his brain so that it never resurface ever again. But he was failing terribly.  
No he doesn't want to think about it, fuck he is thinking about it.  
Harry rubbed his face in annoyance as he groaned loudly. He knows he has to face the reason of his dream soon.

So..  
He dreamed about Louis. Yes he dreamed a horrible dream about Louis.  
He doesn't want to revisit the dream, but that dream isn't leaving his mind anyway.  
He dreamed about waking up beside louis in that cabin, he dreamed about louis smiling at him, he dreamed about Louis's beautiful blue eyes looking at him before kissing his forehead, he dreamed about his own hand clutching Louis's naked waist as louis devoured him.  
Stop.

"Stoppppppp", harry said shouting rubbing his eyes vigorously.  
"Please stop", harry said now sliding down along the kitchen counter.

"Its just a fucking dream", harry whispered now on the verge of crying.  
How could he feel like that towards a man that he spent one day with?  
Harry hates himself. Harry hates how insecure and unsure he feels all of a sudden.  
He has fucking boyfriend and child for fuck sake. He shouldn't be thinking or even dreaming about another man in the first place.  
But Louis made harry feel something he hasn't felt in almost 2 years from philip that he missed so much.  
Harry felt wanted, Louis made harry feel wanted. 

In a day Louis made harry feel like a proper human rather than an accessory .  
Louis made him feel like he was important.  
Louis looked at him like harry hung stars, harry was never looked at like that. He doesn't know what to do.  
Harry doesn't mean to like how Louis looks at him, talks with him or smiles at him.  
But he is not in denial, he knows things clearly. He knows he wants whatever Louis can give him. He can admit that in his mind shamelessly.

The loud ringing of his phone brought him back to earth from his cloud of thoughts.  
He saw the contact name. Philip was calling him. He has been trying to call Philip since the day they left for Manchester, but every time it ends in the automated voice for voicemail.  
To be honest philip hasn't been constant in his life at all. In a long 4 years relationship philip has been with him for probably less than a year.

Philips life revolved and still revolves between Manchester and Los Angeles .He sometimes wonder if philip would even ever check up on harry if it wasn't for mason. So to say harry misses philip a lot would be big lie. He just misses mason.  
The ringing stops. He was back in his mind again that he forgot to pick up the call.  
The phone rings again in a few second.  
This time he swipes to accept the call fast.

"Hello?", harry greeted. 

"Are you busy?", Philip said.

"No, why?", harry said now standing up.

"Didn't picked up the first time so asked." Philip said sounding a little annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, after finally reaching home mason wanted to talk to you and in an attempt to take the phone from my hand it slipped and broke. So had to take it to the shop to get it fixed that's why couldn't call you earlier", philip added.

"Could have called from your parents phone or something", harry said now being annoyed.

"They don't have your number", he heard philip said .

"What do you mean they don't have my number? We have been dating for 4 years and your parents don't have my number?", harry said almost shouting.

"Why are you being so loud. They had my number. They never needed yours. God calm down. Anyway mason wanted to talk. Here".

Harry was pissed.  
"Hmm", harry heard mason say. Hearing masons voice was enough to calm him down. He is going to have a talk with philip regarding this later.

"Baby? Did you just woke up? Did you brush your teeth?", harry said softly.

"Hmm", he heard mason answered gleefully.

"Good boy. Are you giving troubles to grans and daddy?", harry asked.

"Uhuu", harry could literally feel mason shaking his head with a pout.

"That's my baby. I miss you soo much. I can't wait to see you. I will tickle you a lot when you come back", harry cooed.  
He heard mason laughing before philip was talking again.

"Mom is calling, breakfast is ready. Will talk to you tonight" , there was a pause, "if i get the time", philip added that finally.

Of course. Making money and work was more important than saving their almost on the verge of being broken relationship.

"Fine", harry sighed. If it was a year ago he would've asked philip to make time to call him. But now he doesn't have it in him to ask, only to get rejected.  
After a few second the phone went silent. 

This is going to be a not so good day, somehow he can feel it in his bones.  
He is already irritated after literally waking up, he doesn't wanna see how the rest of the day plays out. The conversation with philip still scratching at the back of his mind.  
He needs a distraction.

Louis.

\-------------

After showering and getting dressed he took a bite of a bread toast and now chugging a glass of pumpkin juice , planning to cook for louis today. 

He hopes cooking and louis can help him with the gnawing thoughts that's itching his brain.

It was already 10 in the morning by the time his car stopped in front of the cabin.

As he got out of the car he saw smoke coming out from the chimney.  
Was louis cooking? But he told harry he couldn't cook.  
He knocked on the door, but no one replied.  
He knocked on the door again, shouting Louis's name.  
This time though the door opened, and he wasn't mentally prepared for the scene that unfold in front of him.  
It wasn't louis! Rather it was a petite, brown eyed good looking woman.  
Not like "woman" woman, more like a girl in their late 20s.  
But he clearly remembers this being Louis's cabin, did he messed up? Did louis changed cabin? Did louis left?  
No!

So many questions clashing inside his brain.  
"Sorry umm, i thought my friend rented the cabin. I think he might have changed cabins. Sorry to disturb you", saying that harry was already turning to go back to his car.

"No", the girl shouted.  
Harry turned his head with a questionable look on his face.

"Louis! You are looking for louis right?", the girl said loudly, now opening the door fully.

Harry nodded now fully turning towards her, questioning the girl identity.   
Is she his girlfriend? Who else would it be then!  
Harry's heart for some reason shrunk a little. Harry knows the the reason, and he hates it. 

He was internally questioning himself so much about the girl that he forgot the chances of this girl being Louis's friend? Cousin? Sister?

"I'm Louis's sister. He went for a run though. You seem like a nice guy and not a serial killer so I'm gonna ask you to come in", the girl, who said she was Louis's sister gave him a warm smile. He doesn't want to say it but louis and she got the exact smile that makes you feel safe and warm. 

Harry felt his shoulder getting more lighter now knowing she wasn't Louis's girlfriend or something.  
He feels kinda like an idiot because he jumped to conclusions without knowing anything. 

"Hi, I'm harry", harry said giving an identical warm smile back to her.

"Oh harry? Like harry harry?" The girl said closing the door once harry was inside.

"What?", harry said giving her a puzzled look.

"Uhm nothing! Just heard louis say your name, I'm elizabeth, you can call me lizzie by the way", lizzie said walking towards the kitchen.

Harry just let out a small hum.

"By the way, food is almost done. I hope you are joining cause i kinda cooked a lot. Can you please put some paper towel on the table harry?", lizzie smiled handing her the napkins.

Harry smiled and nodded taking the napkins from her hand. Even though he wanted to cook for louis today, he doesn't mind lizzie. She seems wonderful.  
As he was in the middle of placing the napkins in the table he heard a knock on the door.  
"Let me get it", harry said to lizzie while passing her towards the door. He knows its louis.

As he opened the door, Louis's sweaty red face was the first thing he saw followed by his almost wet from sweating clothes. Harry gulped.

Louis's eyes went wide when he noticed it was harry.  
"Harry? What are you doing here", louis said pushing his fallen hair back.  
"Umm, just came here too see you", harry said blinking, taking a break from ogling at a very sweaty louis and opening the door wider to let him in.

"Ohh, have you met lizzie? Ahh lizzie are you cooking? God bless you , god so bless you! You are an angel lizzie , have i told you that? You are a beautiful, beautiful angel", louis said as he went to the kitchen and hugged lizzie, Harry quietly following him.

"Ewww, you are sweaty! Louis for fuck sake i just took a shower. You disgusting brat. See harry, your friend is disgusting", lizzie said trying to move away from Louis's grip.

Harry just smiled, he didn't had siblings. If he ever had one, their relationship would have been like that, harry thinks.

Hearing harry's name louis finally let his grip loose on lizzie.  
'Shit! Harry is here and I'm probably smelling like a pig' louis thinks.

"I'm going to take shower. I know i look gross and stink", louis said now running towards washroom.

"Thank you harry", lizzie shook her head.

"Huh, me? Why", harry blinks at her.

"Because of you he left without soaking my clothes in his sweat. So thank you for saving me from another shower", lizzie said putting the steaks in plates.

"But i didn't do anything ", harry said looking as puzzled as he can.

"Let just take these plates to the table please", lizzie said smiling, shaking her head.

As louis came back from the shower they finally settled in the tiny table. Harry and louis on one side and lizzie on the opposite side.

"Would you guys mind if i pray before starting?", harry said holding the spoon in his hand.

"Nope, go ahead" lizzies said looking back and forth from harry to louis.

As soon as harry closed his eyes.

Lizzie mouthed silently, "what's your plan with him?"  
"Nothing", louis mouthed back shrugging. 

" you don't think i see the way you look at him?", lizzie mouthed rolling her eyes.

"Don't! He has a boyfriend and a child", louis said now rubbing his temple.

"Noooo", lizzie screamed silently and put on a neutral face as soon as harry opened his eyes.

"Are you staying with louis for the rest of the week?", harry said smiling warmly. 

"No, god no. I have to go back to london like today. Just wanted to make something for that pig right there.", lizzie said pointing towards.

"Haw foud u fay thaft livvi", louis tried to say with his mouth full with food.  
Lizzie burst out laughing, he heard harry let out a weird laugh too. Somehow he stopped himself from laughing as well and chewed his food and glared at lizzy.  
"How dare you lizzy!! I barely eat that much!!", Louis's glared now turned in to a pout. Harry was now full on teeth smiling.  
He turned toward harry, "What? do you think i am a pig as well harry? Is that why you are laughing. I can't believe you harry. You two are so mean to me. I can't believe it", louis huffed.

"No! I didn't meant to be mean. I'm sorry. But the way you stuffed your mouth was funny.", harry said looking up towards louis from cutting his steak only to see louis staring at him with a fond smile.  
"Ahemm", lizzie said way too loudly and louis looked like a thief caught red handed. But harry was too dense to understand the moment.

"Harry so what do you do?", lizzie said conversationally. 

"I uhm.. i work as an accountant really. I also help my grand mother as a tourist guide", harry said smiling.

"Oh really!? I have 4/5 hours actually till ian picks me up. Can you show me something around here?", lizzie asked genuinely curious.

"Yeahh sure! I was about to take louis to the wood carving place anyway. I can take you guys there. Its beautiful", harry said nodding.

"Yesss! Thank you harry. Also lets go in 20 minutes. Or i won't be able to enjoy!", lizzie said whining. 

"Finee! I'm done anyway", louis rolled his eyes.

"Can i help with the plates?", harry asked lizzie politely.

"All yours if you want", lizzie said shrugging .

Harry went back to kitchen to wash the plates.

Meanwhile as soon as harry left for the kitchen lizzie moved to sit with louis.

"What are you doing?", lizzie said seriously. 

"What do you mean?", louis said knowing exactly what lizzy means.

"You can't do that louis. You attach yourself with people that you are attracted and get your heart broken. And betting your heart on this gamble will bring you nothing but a broken heart. What are you trying to do!! I can't see you miserable again!", lizzie said touching Louis's shoulder.

"Hush! Look i can't help it ok. I know i have nothing to expect here. And i won't expect. I'm not like in love with him or anything . I just admire him. He is pretty nice to look at ", louis shrugged.

"Louis i don't know which drug you take to make yourself think that way. But i know the consequences. I can say that if harry starts too feel that way towards you , you would be nothing but a home wrecker. And i don't think harry would be desperate enough for you to leave his husband, he won't drop as low as abandoning his child. So chill out, do what you came here to do. Not woo someone. I know I'm harsh. But i don't want you to be like that ever again.", lizzie says pleadingly.

"Ok i won't. Just! Ok fine. I will try my best. I promise.", louis says reassuring thoughts running wild in his mind.

During their conversation, they forgot that somebody else was present in the cabin as well.  
Harry didn't meant to eavesdrop. He just stumbled upon the door and heard the conversation. How could he not listen when it was about him they were talking.

Lizzie's words were harsh but it was the truth. Harry has a child and boyfriend. And here he was dreaming about other man. Being greedy about things that will never be his.  
Its like the sky broke down on his shoulder as the realization was hitting. He has been so delusional and unrealistic.  
He is overwhelmed. Thinking about everything is now overwhelming. He can't do it now. He can't face Louis, nor lizzy. He needs to go. He needs to breath. He needs to run. Run fast. And then he was actually running opening the door, he ran.

The only thing he last hear was louis calling his name.

And no that won't stop him. He needs to go away. Go far away from them.  
From louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, then please leave a little comment and kudos. Will upload the next part asap.  
> 🥺  
> 👉🏼👈🏼  
> And also if you find the story a little slow , it gets better i promise. The storyline and writing both gets better. So all the best.


End file.
